A mixup in hell
by rosehearts93
Summary: (This is basically me wanting to write something supernaturally while not actually sticking to the characters of supernatural so im trying a hell bent au) Imagine a world in which hell is a really fucked up and kinky world. Now put a girl who thinks shes innocent but not really with a sex crazed demon lord running the place. Have fun :)
1. Chapter 1

Emily was driving down Washington, ditching school during lunch. She wanted some boba tea from T4. She skidded to a stop as the light suddenly turned red. The seatbelt strap cut into her skin as she was thrown forward, and she sighed as her heart rate began to slow down. She was only 15 and a student driver after all. She would continue to make many more mistakes before finally being allowed an actual license. Then, there was a loud bang, a feeling of motionlessness, and then pain. Lots and lots of pain. Her vision began to tunnel and she fell into the darkness.

Gasping, Emily sat up. Her head ached like crazy. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't remember anything. Her head gave off a pound and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

Immediately, a young boy bounded into the dark red room. He was tall and cute, and had an evil, mischievous smile on his face that made Emily want to check her pockets for any stolen items.

"I see you are awake! How are you feeling?" He asked, forcing her back down on the bed.

Emily groaned, "I don't know. Where am I? What happened?"

The boy's smile faltered slightly. "You were involved in a car accident, and -"

Emily cut him off. "This doesn't look like a hospital, though."

He smirked and threw his arms out in welcome. "Because this is your new home! Welcome to hell!"

Emily stared at him for a moment, then passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was hyperventilating. "What do you mean hell? I've never broken any laws. I haven't done anything evil or-"

The boy, who introduced himself as Kevin, gagged her with his palm and shushed her. "We don't complain." He whispered. "We all came to hell for a reason, and it can range from being criminals, or just not fitting into heaven." He removed his hand. "Trust me," he winked. "Hell is much more… fun… than heaven."

As he finished his sentence, a scream rang out followed by lots of jeering laughter. Emily jumped, eyes wide. Kevin lifted her onto her feet.

"Come on! We don't want to miss this!" He chirped excitedly. Dragging her away, they moved outside the building and joined a large crowd of people.

Hell, unsurprisingly, was very red. The streets were dark red, the dirt a light red, and the buildings were made out of redwood. Screaming could be heard echoing throughout the valley, but the loudest came from the sobbing young woman in the center of the crowd.

She wore nothing but a really skimpy orange lingerie. She had two cute little dog ears that looked like it had been welded to her head, and she was on all fours with her ass exposed up to the air. Protruding from her tight asshole was a long, diamond studded tail. As Emily watched in horror, a man stepped out from the crowd and ripped out the tail. The woman let out a scream of absolute agony. Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw that the tail was connected to a foot long vibrating butt plug glistening with cum. Cum was leaking out of her pussy and onto the street, forming an ever growing puddle. The man shoved the plug up her ass with a squelch and Emily flinched as the woman fell forward and curled up into a ball, heaving gasps of pain. The crowd jeered more and began to kick her, forcing her to crawl up the street while people yanked, pulled, and slammed the butt plug back into her. Blood was covering the streets at this point. Emily began to try and intervene when the woman had the butt plug removed by a giant man with a seven inch penis and forcefully raped doggy style. He moaned as he thruster his hips forward, and rocked her hips back as the woman cried out from the forced entry. Cum dropped from her pussy and leaked down her thighs, mixed with lots of blood. Emily could hear the skin and flesh tearing at this far if a distance. Kevin grabbed her arm. "What do you think you are doing?" He hissed.

Emily glared. "Trying to help her. What did she ever do to you?"

Kevin stared at her. "Perhaps you're right. You don't belong in hell. But let me tell you, angel, don't interfere unless you wish to suffer the same fate as her. She must have done something to upset Gabriel, and this is her punishment."

Emily gasped. "That's terrible! Who is Gabriel, and when will the punishment end? I'm pretty sure she's learned her lesson already."

Kevin smiled patronizingly. "It ends when she dies, of course. It's capital punishment. And as for who Gabriel is, well, you'll meet him at the initiation ceremony." His smile turned predatory as he stared at her body greedily.

Emily gulped. "Initiation ceremony?" Her voice quavered.

Kevin responded with glee. "It's a massive orgy fest. It's absolutely mandatory, and new additions must spend half of the time with Gabriel. Are you a virgin? He does like playing with virgins."

Emily stumbled. "But what if I don't want to? He can't force me to do anything. That's considered rape!"

Kevin patted her shoulder. "Angel, welcome to hell. Anything is legal."


	3. Chapter 3

With a pounding heart and fear filled eyes, Emily started shaking her head. "No, no, no! This can't be the ending I deserve! I have never done bad in my life!" she cried. She dropped to her knees, sobbing tears of pain and anguish clearly present in her eyes.

Kevin smiled sadly. He bent down and with a heaving sigh hugged her. "Angel, I lived the perfect life. I had a girlfriend, I had money, I had a job, and I lost it all within a day. So I committed suicide. I didn't break any laws or anything. When I woke up here, i was confused as hell. No pun intended. But you will get used to it. Hell is actually a great place. Don't worry." He comforted her. "I'm your initiation guy. I'll take care of you, and show you the ropes. You'll love this place. After all," he winked, "Ladies love a bad boy."

He patted her shoulder, then pulled her into a hug. Suddenly, his lips crashed into Emily's trembling ones. She cried out as pain lanced through the bite marks on her lips. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" She demanded.

Kevin smiled. "I marked you." He leaned down again, and began to work the wounds wider and deeper, licking at the drops of blood that appeared. His hands began wrapping around her hips, pulling her tighter and tighter into his body. Emily tried to resist, but could not muster the strength to do so. "I'll show you the ropes," whispered Kevin seductively into Emily's ear. He began trailing butterfly kisses down her body. Emily couldn't help the shivers that ran through her body. With the skills that would make the god of love jealous, he started his assault. With lightning like hands, he started playing with Emily's body, feeling and squeezing parts of her body that caused a shock down her spine.

"Unfortunately, Gabriel is the only one who can take your virginity, but we can have a little fun before that. Get you used to the intimacy." Kevin began to rub Emily's pussy through her pants. Emily gasped at the strange sensations running through her body. She had never felt such warmth and pleasure coursing through her body. Before he could get any further, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Kevin. Is that a new girl?" A voice called.

Kevin lazily turned his head towards the newcomer. "Hey Krystal. Whassup?"

The gorgeous Asian girl standing a few meters away watched in amusement. She was on the shorter side, about 5 foot 3 inches, and her breasts appeared to be around a 34a cup size. Her attractive brown eyes ran critically across Emily, making her blush and shrink away from Kevin. Emily glanced her eyes around her pale white body, only seeing a deep red leather corset and panties on. She couldn't help but stare at the magnificent girl for long as Kevin slapped her back into reality.

"Alastor is looking for you. She's trying to organize the initiation fest for Gabriel, so she needs all the initiation caretakers to get to her about any needs, specific toys, and stuff like that." Krystal smirked. "And bring the new meat." She left, swaying her hips slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was hyper aware of all the nudity around her as Kevin brought her towards the center of hell. Everyone around her, whether human or demon, was bare naked. Her head spun with the idea that such a place existed without people getting aroused.

"Doesn't heaven provide clothes like the ones I'm wearing?" She asked nervously. Her face was bright red and only staring at the red bricks lining the road.

Kevin chuckled. "Clothes are only given to the newbies like you, and the initiation caretakers like me. Don't worry. You'll lose it after your first orgy with Gabriel."

They turned a corner to a large, dark building. Kevin opened the door and roughly shoved Emily in.

The interior looked like it was a sex dungeon. Screams echoed through the walls, and loud crying could be clearly heard. Emily felt fear and lust oozing from inside the building, getting wet at the thought of what could possibly happen inside.

"Oi Alastor!" Kevin called.

"Sure call the creepy person who stays here with all the screams." Emily muttered. Kevin slapped her ass. Emily yelped. "What was that for?"

"Don't insult her. You'll regret it." he snapped.

A door Emily hadn't noticed in the corner opened. An Asian girl Emily's height came out, yawning slightly. Emily began to wonder if hell was racist. So far, all the people she had been introduced to were Asian. Then, she shrugged. Asians were a large majority of the population, so it made sense if there were more in hell. Taking a second glance at Alastor, she jerked as she realized the red covering her right hand wasn't a red glove like she previously assumed, but was blood. The girl smiled wider than a Cheshire Cat. "Great! New girl is here."

Walking straight up to Emily, she ripped off her t-shirt with her bloody hand, and her pants with the other. Emily squeaked at the sudden loss of her clothes, as the bra and panties quickly came off as well. Alastor looked at her, making her feel like a horse at an auction. Finally, she nodded. "This one looks good. She'll make a perfect main course."

Emily was horrified. "You guys practice cannibalism?" Alastor only laughed. "Only on those that deserve it." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Though I know some who enjoy that kink. But, unfortunately, I mean you can be the main attraction at the initiation fest for Gabriel."

"Ok who is Gabriel!" Emily snapped. "Everyone keeps name dropping him, but no one will tell me who he is! And if he's supposed to fuck me as some sort of weird initiation fest, I want to know who he fucking is! Would you guys let a stranger fuck you?" Even though lust had clearly seeped into her eyes due to all the talk of her getting fucked out of her mind, disgust was also prominent in her tone.

Alastor blinked. "Well, she'll be a dom for sure."

Kevin smiled. "And yes, most of us would let a complete stranger fuck us. It's hell. We get used to it. Besides, it's fun. No strings attached. Just pure lust and joy."

Emily was thoroughly turned on right now, but she didn't want to back off. "It's still absolutely disturbing and disgusting."

Alastor shrugged. "You'll get used to it. And if you don't, well, you will."

Suddenly, she smiled. "Enough y'all about that. We need to make you ready for initiation night! Which is tonight. So what kinks do you have, what do you enjoy, any allergies, and anything you wish to avoid? Oh also sit on the table."

Emily was stunned. "Umm, I like using vibrators, and… what are you doing!?"

"Measuring you. You are 5'4", little on the short side but we'll make it work. A 29a cup. Hmm, well you'll appeal to some. Go on. I'm waiting."

Emily turned cherry red. "I'm not listing off what I like or don't like! It's personal!"

Alastor smirked. "Fine with me. But my job is to make sure everyone has fun, but I can't do that if i don't know what you like."

Emily considered it. "Fine. I like bondage, blindfolds, dildos, tentacles, extreme stretching, ropeplay, beastiality, orgys, public humiliation, and rape. And i hate anal."

Alastor whistled. "Damn girl. You'll fit right in."


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor kicked Kevin and Emily out of her building, with instructions to go meet Gabriel. There, emily would be stuck with him for a few hours before the initiation fest began.

"Here we go!" Kevin chirped. "Have fun, and please don't piss him off. I like you."

With that, he left. Emily stared at the dark red building in front of her. "Why does everything have to be a stereotypical red?"

Entering the building, she walked into a large hallway with beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway, there was a throne made of twisted shapes. With a shudder, emily realized the shapes were human bodies. On top of the throne, sitting leisurely, was an Asian man who looked to be about 5'5". He was dressed in pure black. He smiled, sending chills down Emily's spine, and gestures for her to kneel down by the base of the throne.

"Well then," he said in a cool drawl. "My name is Gabriel, and welcome to hell. Now, introduce yourself to me. After all, I love getting to know my new toy.

Emily shuddered, and forced out, "my name is Emily. Umm, I am from California, and I've never done anything bad in my life."

Gabriel snickered. "Yes, of course. No one says they belong to hell, initially."

Emily's frustration rose. "But I don't belong, and I won't belong ever! I-"

Gabriel cut her off. "Tell me, did you start feeling lust after Alastor brought up the topic of beautiful, hot, passionate sex?"

Emily gasped slightly, and Gabriel smirked in achievement as he noticed her pupils dilate rapidly.

"Sit on my lap." He ordered. Emily complied. Immediately, he began stroking her pussy, and belatedly, Emily realized she never got new clothes after Alastor removed hers. All coherent thought left her head, as Gabriel rubbed her clit, sending waves of joy through her body.

"You're so wet for me, baby." He whispered.

Emily moaned. She began to rock her hips, but Gabriel kept her still. With a god like grip, Gabriel held her in place and whispered into her ears, "Maybe this is why you are in hell." In one swift move, he got Emily off his lap and on to the cold hard floor. Peering to his eyes, Emily could see amusement and interest sparkling, ever so intently.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned. Pleasure and lust was now replaced with curiosity.

"Can you list the seven deadly sins?" Gabriel asked.

"Umm.. sloth, envy, greed, … uh… lust- oh." Emily's eyes widened as she understood. "I belong in hell because I have one of the seven deadly sins?"

Gabriel smirked. "And she gets it. Finally. I was afraid I would be stuck with another dumb bimbo to fuck. Please don't disappoint me."

Emily flushed. "Hey. I'm not an idiot. And what if I don't want to please you?"

Gabriel laughed fully. "But you will. The ceremony starts in half an hour. Kevin! Get her ready!"


End file.
